Rosa
Rosa (ローザ, Rōza) is a mysterious assassin and mercenary loyal only to her next pay-check, and rarely stays in the same place over-long. She once had a long-term contract with Kagura, serving as a powerful hired-hand, and later went on to serve Oda Kōhai as an infiltration specialist. Following the Collapse she has once again been contracted by Kagura, and now partners Vincenzo Montferrand. Character Outline Rosa is best described as a fiery woman with an appearance to match. Short cut crimson-brown hair falls about her shoulders neatly with bangs to frame her face. A black and red armored body suit, reminiscent of blood, covers the top half of her body, while black, heeled leggings cover her lower half up to the thigh. Despite her status as Shinzō's right-hand, Rosa is little like her master in terms of personality. Cunning she may be, but hardly cruel, as Itazura found. She even demonstrated some sympathy with the young Kori clansmen during their encounter. This stemmed from her general interest in the young man who "stood before confidently, yet with such fear his knees were shaking", all the while complimenting her looks, voice and rubbing on the charm. She even admitted that he was "cute" and told his uncle, Shin, that he was "handsome". Background Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part III Restoration arc *Shifting Loyalties Powers and Abilities Soulless Call: Rosa has the ability to summon pre-made Soulless through unknown means to aid her in battle. She can summon ten per single summoning, but has shown repeating the process multiple times to result in more Soulless. While the mechanics behind its use are unknown, it was Shinzō who taught her the skill. : Both Zieg Ishi and Shuhei Hisagi noted Rosa to have impressive spiritual energy. With only a trickle she was fit to pin Itazura and hold him in place without the young man being fit to offer any resistance. The full depths of her powers, however, remain unknown. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Rosa, without even drawing her zanpakutō, was fit to completely control the meeting she had with a young Itazura Kori and later proved herself fit to give even someone as skilled as Shin Nagakura a hard time when he arrived to save his nephew. Memory Manipulation: Rosa has demonstrated an as-of-yet unnamed technique that allows her to manipulate a persons short-term memory. The victim retains knowledge that they are missing some form of memory, but can't access the actual memory in question, as Itazura found out when subjected to it. Shin likened it to Kidō, but of a kind he had no knowledge of. Equipment Sword: Whether or not this blade is a zanpakutō or not remains unknown, though Rosa has demonstrated ample skill with it sheathed or drawn that it makes little difference. Decorated with both red hilt wrapping and a red sheath, the blade has yet to be seen drawn. Behind the Scenes Rosa's character uses the pictures of Dirge of Cerberus antagonist, Rosso the Crimson. Her name was inspired by Final Fantasy IV heroine, Rosa. Navigation Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Villian Category:Original Character